


How To Annoy (Some Of) The Ultimates 101

by King_Of_Trash



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Major Spoilers, No Plot/Plotless, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Rantaro gets lonely at some point, Rantaro is daddy, Shuichi is apparently mom, Stupidity, Texting, They're all a family now, but other than that it's platonic, chat story, dead jokes, no actual physical sex or anything, rated mature because Kokichi is nasty, the boys just being stupid, there are ships if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: Kaito: alright kokichi get out of my bathroomKokichi: no! >:(Kokichi: you threatened me! >:(Shuichi: Kokichi is in your bathroom?Kaito: yaRantaro: lol





	How To Annoy (Some Of) The Ultimates 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something stupid I've been working on for a while. Maybe I'll write more chapters if I'm feeling motivated and actually add actual ships(maybe?) but we'll see.  
> Have fun!

**_Kokichi_ ** _created a group with six friends_

 **_Kokichi_ ** _named the group MEN ONLY!!_

 **_Kokichi_ ** _changed the group photo_

 **Shuichi** : Um.. Why did you make another chat?

 **Shuichi** : We already have one for the class. Why do we need a separate one?

 **_Kokichi_ ** _set_ **_Shuichi’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_only survivor ur not welcomed_ **

**only survivor ur not welcomed** : Is this really appropriate?

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : You're the one who added me..

 **_Kokichi_ ** _set his own nickname to_ **_crushingly good liar_ **

**only survivor ur not welcomed** : Kokichi stop-

 **crushingly good liar** : lol no

 **Gonta** : another chat?

 **_crushingly good liar_ ** _set_ **_Gonta’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_Bee a Gentleman_ **

**only survivor ur not welcomed** : KOKICHI-

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : STOP

 **Rantaro** : oml

 **Rantaro** : what did u expect? hes kokichi

 **Bee a Gentleman** : Gonta is confused..

 **Bee a Gentleman** : why everyone upset?

 **_crushingly good liar_ ** _set_ **_Rantaro’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_tragic bowling incident_ **

**only survivor ur not welcomed** : KOKICHI STOP IT

 **tragic bowling incident** : lol

 **tragic bowling incident** : u have to admit its pretty funny

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : ugh

 **_crushingly good liar_ ** _set_ **_Ryoma’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_deathly afraid of fish_ **

**deathly afraid of fish** : I haven't even said anything yet..

 **deathly afraid of fish** : oh well

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Kokichi if you keep this up I'm leaving the group.

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : It's not funny..

 **tragic bowling incident** : it kinda is lol

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Aaaaa!

 **K1-B0** : PLEASE STOP! SHUICHI IS TURNING RED!!

 **crushingly good liar** : wait you two are together? that's not fair!!

 **crushingly good liar** : what are you doin??

 **crushingly good liar** : >:(

 **K1-B0** : Well I am spending the night at his dorm!

 **K1-B0** : We are currently just sitting on his bed!

 **crushingly good liar** : eww!! Shuichi is into robots??

 **K1-B0** : …

 **K1-B0** : What??

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG IDEA.

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : KI-BO IS JUST OVER FOR THE NIGHT NOTHING ELSE.

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Ugh, don't be like Miu please.

 **tragic bowling incident** : sounds like denial to me

 **Korekiyo** : So robots do have the ability to fall in love? Interesting.

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : GUYS

 **_crushingly good liar_ ** _set_ **_K1-B0’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_that's one way to BLOW us away_ **

**that's one way to BLOW us away** : What??

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : Why is that my name?? Kokichi??

 **Bee a Gentleman** : Gonta is also confused..

 **_crushingly good liar_ ** _set_ **_Korekiyo’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_hot for incest_ **

**hot for incest** : Well,

 **hot for incest** : I would have to agree with that statement.

 **crushingly good liar** : see Kiyo likes it !!

 **deathly afraid of fish** : kms

 **Bee a Gentleman** : What does that stand for, Ryoma?

 **deathly afraid of fish** : nothing to worry about Gonta

 **Bee a Gentleman** : Okay!!

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Kiyo likes everything

 **hot for incest** : You make me sound like a better person than I actually am, Shuichi.

 **tragic bowling incident** : kokichi did u add kaito?

 **crushingly good liar** : oops!

 **crushingly good liar** : well we don't need him

 **_hot for incest_ ** _added_ **_Kaito Momota_ ** _to the group_

 **crushingly good liar** : Kiyo!!

 **crushingly good liar** : we don't even want him here!! >:(

 **hot for incest** : Everyone deserves an equal chance.

 **Kaito** : so this is why you were grinning at your phone

 **_Kaito Momota_ ** _left the group_

 **tragic bowling incident** : woah what

 **crushingly good liar** : I took his phone >:((

 **crushingly good liar** : he doesn't belong >:((

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Kokichi please stop trying to anger Kaito and give him back his phone.

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : I swear you two…

 **_crushingly good liar_ ** _sent a photo_

 **tragic bowling incident** : lol

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Please don't take pictures of him and send them to the chat-

 **crushingly good liar** : AHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **crushingly good liar** : OWW

 **crushingly good liar** : HE HIT ME

 **crushingly good liar** : HEL P

 **_tragic bowling incident_ ** _added_ **_Kaito Momota_ **

**only survivor ur not welcomed** : Why are you two even together..?

 **Kaito** : I inviteed himn

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : What?

 **Kaito** : hubba hibba idnabfheksb

 **tragic bowling incident** : is he high again

 **tragic bowling incident** : kaito i thought we agreed that we would only get high together >:(

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : WHAT

 **tragic bowling incident** : ive said too much

 **tragic bowling incident** : gdi

 **crushingly good liar** : I can't breathe

 **crushingly good liar** : this is p ric eles s

 **Kaito** : akwifnwoqlfnfbwidh

 **Kaito** : im gayy

 **Kaito** : wkdnekqktheu

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Wait,

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Kokichi do you still have his phone?

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : He was typing fine earlier…

 **tragic bowling incident** : OMF

 **crushingly good liar** : c:

 **crushing good liar** : c;

 **Kaito** : nuu

 **Kaito** : it mee

 **Kaito** : hubba hubba hibba

 **Kaito** : lolololol

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : I see! So it really is Kaito and he is just typing non sense to be funny!

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : I-

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : I don't think that's it..

 **tragic bowling incident** : screenshotting this

 **tragic bowling incident** : kaitp will never live this down

 **crushingly good liar** : kaitp

 **crushingly good liar** : Kait-Pee

 **crushingly good liar** : as in Kaito-go-pee

 **tragic bowling incident** : oMF

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Why are you guys so immature aa.

 **deathly afraid of fish** : that wasn't even a good joke..

 **Kaito** : KOKICHI GET BACK HERE

 **Kaito** : ILL CRUSH YOU LIKE A LITTLE BUG YOU PIECE OF SHIT

 **crushingly good liar** : already been done

 **Bee a Gentleman** : KAITO CRUSHES BUGS??

 **Bee a Gentleman** : THAT MAKE GONTA UPSET!

 **crushingly good liar** : Kaito!! You triggered Gonta!! >:(

 **Bee a Gentleman** : >:((

 **Kaito** : WHAT-

 **Kaito** : NO ITS A FIGURE OF SPEECH!

 **Kaito** : GONTA IM SORRY!

 **tragic bowling incident** : smh

 **hot for incest** : I believe you deserve some form of punishment after that.

 **Kaito** : OH CMON

 **Kaito** : I SAID SORRY

 **deathly afraid of fish** : monokuma voice

 **tragic bowling incident** : wait what

 **deathly afraid of fish** : it's punishment time

 **_deathly afraid of fish_ ** _set_ **_Kaito's_ ** _nickname to_ **_Space takes my breath away_ **

**tragic bowling incident** : RYOMA DID IT

 **tragic bowling incident** : OHHHH

 **crushingly good liar** : RYOMA I WAS GONNA DO THAT

 **crushingly good liar** : wait

 **crushingly good liar** : RYOMA?!?

 **deathly afraid of fish** : pfft

 **Space takes my breath away** : WHAT ARE YOU TRYIN TO SAY

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : I expected jokes like this from Kokichi…

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : But Ryoma too..?

 **deathly afraid of fish** : okay I need to go now

 **deathly afraid of fish** : bye

 **Space takes my breath away** : YOU CANT JUST MAKE FUN OF ME AND LEAVE

 **Space takes my breath away** : GET BACK HERE

 **Space takes my breath away** : RYOMA GET BACK HEREE

 **crushingly good liar** : I like Ryoma now lol

 **Space takes my breath away** : alright kokichi get out of my bathroom

 **crushingly good liar** : no! >:(

 **crushingly good liar** : you threatened me! >:(

 **crushingly good liar** : no trust!

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Kokichi is in your bathroom?

 **Space takes my breath away** : ya

 **tragic bowling incident** : lol

 **hot for incest** : If need be I don't mind if you come over to use mine if you really need to go that bad.

 **Space takes my breath away** : I DONT NEED TO USE IT I JUST WANT THE PEST TO LEAVE

 **Bee a Gentleman** : >:((

 **Space takes my breath away** : ok jeez stahp

 **crushingly good liar** : >:(

 **Space takes my breath away** : guys-

 **tragic bowling incident** : >:(

 **Space takes my breath away** : OK THATS IT

 **Space takes my breath away** : FUCK YOU GUYS

 **_Kaito Momota_ ** _left the group_

 **crushingly good liar** : he left!! :’(

 **tragic bowling incident** : awe

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Kokichi, Rantaro, can you please stop making fun of Kaito?

 **crushingly good liar** : Gonta started it!

 **tragic bowling incident** : idk

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Kokichi you started it.. And what do you mean you don't know..?

 **tragic bowling incident** : idk if i can stop

 **Bee a Gentleman** : Gonta sorry…

 **_hot for incest_ ** _added_ **_Kaito Momota_ ** _to the group_

 **_Kaito Momota_ ** _left the group_

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Kaito please ignore Kokichi, if you want you can come over here with Ki-bo and I.

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Or not..

 **hot for incest** : Well, I tried.

 **crushingly good liar** : somebody's triggered :’)

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : Kokichi, I don't think it's fair to treat Kaito that way..

 **crushingly good liar** : shut it roboy

 **crushingly good liar** : how are you even texting? Do you have some type of cool texting device on your body or something??

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : No.. I'm on my phone…

 **crushingly good liar** : wow lame

 **crushingly good liar** : I didn't know they allow robots to have phones :o

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : Of course they do!

 **hot for incest** : That is quite interesting…

 **hot for incest** : I may have to discuss this discovery with Miu.

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : She already knows.

 **hot for incest** : Ah, yes. Well, that would only make sense since she is the Ultimate Inventor.

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : I don't understand why you guys are so invested in this? He just has a phone…

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : Yes, I agree.

 **crushingly good liar** : lol

 **crushingly good liar** : I just think it's lame that Ki-boy has to have a phone instead of something else when he’s a robot.

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : That is robot discrimination!

 **_only survivor ur not welcomed_ ** _added_ **_Kaito Momota_ ** _to the group_

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : I convinced him on our personal chat to ignore Kokichi.

 **Kaito** : hes still locked up in my b a th r o om

 **crushingly good liar** : :D

 **tragic bowling incident** : wow lol

 **tragic bowling incident** : takin a while in there arent ya kokichi

 **_deathly afraid of fish_ ** _set_ **_Kaito’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_Space takes my breath away_ **

**deathly afraid of fish** : back

 **Space takes my breath away** : RYOMA WHAT TJE HELL?!

 **Space takes my breath away** : WHERE DID YOU EVEN GO??

 **deathly afraid of fish** : doing stuff

 **Bee a Gentleman** : >:((

 **Space takes my breath away** : not this shit again

 **crushingly good liar** : :’(

 **tragic bowling incident** : whats wrong with kokichi

 **tragic bowling incident** : kaito what did u do?

 **tragic bowling incident** : i won't allow u to hurt him

 **tragic bowling incident** : hes too precious

 **crushingly good liar** : :’D

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : What..?

 **tragic bowling incident** : ryoma is precious too but he wants to die so..

 **deathly afraid of fish** : mhm

 **Space takes my breath away** : your talkin like a fuckin 12 year old girl

 **tragic bowling incident** : and u used the wrong “your”

 **tragic bowling incident** : im insulted

 **Space takes my breath away** : YOU DONT EVEN USE THEM

 **tragic bowling incident** : i kno the difference between ur and ure when texting

 **tragic bowling incident** : i use them

 **Space takes my breath away** : yah sure

 **tragic bowling incident** : >:(

 **tragic bowling incident** : now stop bullying my son >:(

 **Space takes my breath away** : WHAT SON ?!

 **tragic bowling incident** : >:(

 **Space takes my breath away** : I DONT UNDERSTAND??

 **Space takes my breath away** : WAIT-

 **Space takes my breath away** : KOKICHI?! WHY WOULD YOU CLAIM HIM AS YOUR SON?!?

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : Rantaro is Kokichi's father?! I had no idea!

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : I will be sure to obtain a gift for you on Father's Day!

 **tragic bowling incident** : thank u :)

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : Of course!!

 **crushingly good liar** : daddy he won't stop yelling at me :’(

 **tragic bowling incident** : kaito ure grounded

 **Space takes my breath away** : WHAT THE HELL

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : Rantaro is grounding Kaito? Would that also mean Kaito is Rantaro’s son which means Kokichi and Kaito are brothers! I see! I hear siblings are not suppose to like each other so it makes sense!

 **tragic bowling incident** : u got it

 **Space takes my breath away** : wHAT

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : I give up.

 **tragic bowling incident** : yea I know shuichi, the kids are pretty awful

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : I'm not your wife.

 **tragic bowling incident** : yes u are.

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Well, I have to go anyway. Bye.

 **tragic bowling incident** : and leave me with the children?

 **tragic bowling incident** : so cruel

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : Shuichi and I are going to play a game so I will be absent as well! Please do not fight too much…

 **crushingly good liar** : gonna do the do? ;)

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : What? Do what?

 **crushingly good liar** : ;)

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : What?

 **tragic bowling incident** : ull learn when ure older

 **Space takes my breath away** : I cant understand uou when you talk like that

 **tragic bowling incident** : >:(

 **Space takes my breath away** : wHAT

 **tragic bowling incident** : >:(

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : What does “do the do” mean?

 **Bee a Gentleman** : Gonta doesn't understand either..

 **crushingly good liar** : daddy said you'd learn when you're older

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : But I'm certain that I'm old enough!

 **hot for incest** : “Do the do” can mean a number of different things. When it's coming from Kokichi, I would not immediately jump to conclusions.

 **Space takes my breath away** : he means sex

 **tragic bowling incident** : sex

 **crushingly good liar** : sex

 **deathly afraid of fish** : we all know what he means

 **hot for incest** : Oh, okay then nevermind.

 **crushingly good liar** : ;)

 **tragic bowling incident** : kaIT O

 **Space takes my breath away** : what..?

 **tragic bowling incident** : i cant believe u

 **tragic bowling incident** : and i thought u were innocent

 **tragic bowling incident** : ure awful

 **Space takes my breath away** : o H SO KOKICHI CAN SSY SHIT LIKE THAT BUT I CWNT NOW?

 **tragic bowling incident** : i cant understand what ure saying calm down

 **tragic bowling incident** : also watch ur language

 **Space takes my breath away** : I WILL LEAVE AGAIN

 **Space takes my breath away** : AND ALSO

 **_Space takes my breath away_ ** _set his nickname to_ **_LUMINARY OF THE STARS_ **

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : T HERE

 **crushingly good liar** : Kaito!!

 **crushingly good liar** : you broke the code !!

 **deathly afraid of fish** : yep

 **tragic bowling incident** : sorry

 **tragic bowling incident** : i cant help u now

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : wHaT ?

 **crushingly good liar** : you can't set your own name

 **crushingly good liar** : that's against the rules >:(

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : but you kinda set your own name

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : follow your own damn rules

 **crushingly good liar** : :’(

 **tragic bowling incident** : kAITO

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : WHAT?!?

 **tragic bowling incident** : lEAVE UR LITTLE BRO ALONE

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : HE'S NOT YOUR SON

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : HES OLDER THEN YOU

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : AND IM OLDER TJEN ALL OF YOU

 **tragic bowling incident** : ur poor grammar makes me want to bash my head against a wall

 **crushingly good liar** : lololol

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : E XCUS E ME??

 **hot for incest** : You do have awful grammar, Kaito.

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : NOT AS BAD AS RANTARO

 **tragic bowling incident** : i kno the difference between then and than u dont

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS** : yours is getting worse

 **_crushingly good liar_ ** _set_ **_LUMINARY OF THE STARS’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_you take my breath away_ **

**crushingly good liar** : >:)

 **you take my breath away** : ok its not funny anymore Kokichi

 **crushingly good liar** : yeah I guess you're right..

 **_crushingly good liar_ ** _set_ **_you take my breath away’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_I can't breathe help_ **

**crushingly good liar** : :D

 **I can't breathe help** : thATS EVEN WORSR

 **_I can't breathe help_ ** _set_ **_crushingly good liar’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_little freak_ **

**little freak** : you're not wrong ;)

 **little freak** : if you know what I mean ;)

 **I can't breathe help** : I can't win can I ?

 **I can't breathe help** : I hate you so damn much

 **little freak** : I hate me too :D

 **little freak** : we have something in common :D

 **I can't breathe help** : die

 **little freak** : no :D

 **I can't breathe help** : die

 **little freak** : no :D

 **I can't breathe help** : dIE

 **little freak** : nO :D

 **tragic bowling incident** : what is going on here

 **tragic bowling incident** : i was trying to eat

 **tragic bowling incident** : cant ya be quiet for one sec

 **I can't breathe help** : the usual Kokichi bein a little shit

 **little freak** : :D

 **tragic bowling incident** : kaito stop bullying ur lil bro

 **I can’t breathe help** : HES NOT MY BROTHER AND YOUR NOT MY DAD

 **little freak** : *you're

 **I can't breathe help** : you know wHAT

 **tragic bowling incident** : sigh

 **tragic bowling incident** : they told me u were entering the denial stage

 **I can't breathe help** : ok seriously

 **tragic bowling incident** : u were so sweet as a kid.. who knew ud turn out to be a monster

 **little freak** : I miss it when my big brother would give me piggy back rides and always protected me from scary ladies :’(

 **I can't breathe help** : thats a good idea

 **little freak** : what

 **little freak** : nO PLEASE

 **little freak** : I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE

 **_I can't breathe help_ ** _added_ **_Maki Harukawa_ ** _to the group_

 **little freak** : ONLY GUYS ARE ALLOWED

 **little freak** : PLESSE DON'T

 **little freak** : NOO

 **Maki** : Why am I here?

 **Maki** : Kaito?

 **deathly afraid of fish** : he's pissed off with Kokichi

 **hot for incest** : This is such a turn in events, I am surprised Kaito did not add you sooner.

 **Maki** : So Kokichi is being a pain again? Why is it my problem?

 **I can't breathe help** : I WAS HOPING YOU COULD PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE

 **I can't breathe help** : HE'S LOCKED UP IN MY BATHROOM AND HE'S ATTACKING ME ON HERE SO I CAN'T REALLY DO ANYTHING

 **Maki** : That's… pathetic.

 **I can't breathe help** : WERE THE DOTS REALLY NECESSARY?!

 **Maki** : You're whining so yes.

 **Maki** : Kick the door down or something if you can. If not, pick at the door with a small, long, skinny object.

 **Maki** : That is if you're smart enough.

 **little freak** : small, long, skinny object~ ;)

 **tragic bowling incident** : mmm~ ;)

 **Maki** : I'm leaving.

 **I can't breathe help** : WAIT

 **Maki** : Just leave the chat if they get too annoying. It’s that simple, idiot.

 **I can't breathe help** : BUT THEY ALWSYS ADD ME BACK MAKII

 **_Maki Harukawa_ ** _left the group_

 **I can't breathe help** : MAKI NO

 **little freak** : I'M FREE

 **tragic bowling incident** : yaY

 **little freak** : now let's change the subject to keep her away

 **little freak** : since mostly everyone is gone if any of us were to get together with another guy who would bottom and who would top? ;)

 **little freak** : or just your dominance level over all ;)

 **I can't breathe help** : your kidding right

 **little freak** : are you innocent Kaito?

 **little freak** : because I can fix that ;)

 **I can't breathe help** : UHH

 **little freak** : ;)

 **hot for incest** : I don't care either way for myself.

 **little freak** : see Kiyo is answering !!

 **I can't breathe help** : bECAUSE HE'S KIYO

 **hot for incest** : What would you be, Kaito?

 **I can't breathe help** : IM STRAIGHT

 **little freak** : it doesn't matter if you're straight or not this is just a what if ;)

 **little freak** : do you like to put it in or take it in? ;)

 **I can't breathe help** : I'M NOT JOINING IN ON THIS THAT'S JUST WEIRD

 **little freak** : it's not weird

 **hot for incest** : Rantaro has been typing for an awfully long time, I wonder what he's doing.

 **little freak** : lol who knows

 **little freak** : he's daddy so he can do what he wants ;)

 **I can't breathe help** : your way too fuckin creepy

 **little freak** : huh ?!

 **I can't breathe help** : ya

 **little freak** : :’((

 **I can't breathe help** : really?

 **little freak** : :’((

 **I can't breathe help** : ARE YOU CRYING IN THE BATHROOM TOO?!

 **little freak** : :’((

 **tragic bowling incident** : u made my baby cry u monster

 **I can't breathe help** : WHAT

 **tragic bowling incident** : also i finished

 **little freak** : with what?

 **tragic bowling incident** :

Me- top obvi ;)

Shuichi- hardcore bottom probs ;’)

Ryoma- top ;)

Kiyo- switch but probs mostly top ;)

Gonta- hardcore bottom unless tested if u kno what i mean ;)

Kokichi- who knos he could be both tbh probs kinky ass bottom but depends on the person hes with :’)

Ki-Bo- bottom probs but who knos D:

Kaito- denial bottom :o

 **tragic bowling incident** : that

 **little freak** : accurate ;)

 **I can't breathe help** : wHAT

 **I can't breathe help** : EXCUSE ME ?!

 **little freak** : I thought you said you weren't gay so this shouldn't matter :’)

 **I can't breathe help** : I

 **I can't breathe help** : dont agree

 **little freak** : prove it then

 **little freak** : I'll leave the bathroom if you're willing to prove you're a top ;)

 **little freak** : we'll fight for dominance ;)

 **I can't breathe help** : FORGET IT

 **I can't breathe help** : YOURE DISGUSTING

 **tragic bowling incident** : u used the right “youre”-

 **tragic bowling incident** : im so proud of u for once :’)

 **little freak** : so you don't wanna do it? ;(

 **little freak** : aw

 **I can't breathe help** : OF COURSE IM STRAIGHT

 **I can't breathe help** : AND EVEN IF I DID LIKE GUYS YOUD BE MY LAST CHOICE

 **little freak** : ok so you're really horny and it's only me and you on the entire planet

 **little freak** : what do you do

I can't breathe help: WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT?!

 **little freak** : an important one

 **hot for incest** : I can not see why you are so against this, Kaito. Are you perhaps religious?

 **I can't breathe help** : no?

 **hot for incest** : I see, so you are just homophobic. In many cultures that would be considered “normal”, so I do not blame you for feeling that way. Unfortunately, that can make you a target in today's growing society.

 **I can't breathe help** : a target for what? And I never said I was homophobic! Im just not gay-

 **hot for incest** : I see… Interesting…

 **I can't breathe help** : wha?

 **hot for incest** : Perhaps you will be more open to it if we exposed you to the idea a bit more. I find that works quite well.

 **I can't breathe help** : WHAT?! NO!

 **little freak** : I'm leaving the bathroom so be ready for me ;)

 **I can't breathe help** : HELL NO

 **little freak** : if not I'll have to seduce you~

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Please leave Kaito alone..

 **little freak** : YOU'RE BACKK

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : Yes, we are back. We finished our game.

 **little freak** : ohh I see ;)

 **tragic bowling incident** : SHUICHI URE CHEATING ON ME?

 **tragic bowling incident** : i cant believe this

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : We were never together to begin with, shut up.

 **little freak** : but you and Ki-boy are a thing? :o

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : N o.

 **little freak** : denial

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : I can't win..

 **I can't breathe help** : nobody can with Kokichi

 **deathly afraid of fish** : unless you play along

 **I can't breathe help** : what..?

 **deathly afraid of fish** : if you play along with his lies and tricks you'll confuse him

 **I can't breathe help** : OHH THAY MAKES SENSE

 **deathly afraid of fish** : maybe anyways, I'm not sure

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Kokichi? Shouldn't you go to your room? It's getting late.

 **little freak** : no I'll stay here

 **I can't breathe help** : please dont

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : I am staying with Shuichi so I do not have to leave!

 **Bee a Gentleman** : Gonta is staying with Ryoma tonight too! :D

 **deathly afraid of fish** : yah

 **tragic bowling incident** : kibo and shuichi, kaito and kokichi, and now gonta and ryoma..

 **tragic bowling incident** : im all alone :(

 **tragic bowling incident** : i feel left out..

 **tragic bowling incident** : that makes me sad

 **tragic bowling incident** : :’(

 **hot for incest** : So am I. If you would like, I do not mind if you want to stay here tonight, Rantaro.

 **hot for incest** : I would love to hear about your travels around the world if that is okay.

 **tragic bowling incident:** ok ill be right there

 **hot for incest** : Oh? Really? Alright, I'll tidy the place up then.

 **tragic bowling incident** : oh i dont mind a messy room

 **hot for incest** : I will clean a bit regardless.

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Please don’t try anything, Kiyo.

 **hot for incest** : What ever do you mean?

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : You know what I mean, don’t try anything..

 **hot for incest** : Oh you have nothing to worry about, Shuichi. Rantaro isn’t someone I have considered.

 **hot for incest** : Yet.

 **I can't breathe help** : KOKICHI AND I ARE N OT STAYINF TOGETHER GUYS SEROOUSLY

 **little freak** : yes we are

 **little freak** : I hope you enjoy my company ;)

 **I can't breathe help** : I HATE YOUR COMPANY AS IT IS STOP

 **little freak** : :’(

 **tragic bowling incident** : k AI T O

 **I can't breathe help** : sTOP IT

 **I can't breathe help** : YOUR NOT MY DAD

 **little freak** : *you’re

 **tragic bowling incident** : u really are at the denial stage

 **tragic bowling incident** : ure gonna make ur dad cry

 **I can't breathe help** : gOOD

 **tragic bowling incident** : :’(

 **little freak** : you're so mean to daddy

 **little freak** : I'm gonna leave the bathroom and fight kaito

 **little freak** : see ya guys

 **I can't breathe help** : YA RIGHT

 **tragic bowling incident** : aw thank u baby son ily <3

 **little freak** : I love you too <3

 **deathly afraid of fish** : bye

 **Bee a Gentleman** : Goodnight! :)

 **that's one way to BLOW us away** : Sleep well everyone!

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Please don't kill each other tonight..

 **little freak** : ok mom

 **hot for incest** : I hope everyone enjoys their time together.

 **I can't breathe help** : DAMMIT ALL

 **tragic bowling incident** : language son

 **I can't breathe help** : IM NOT YOUR DAMN SON

 **I can't breathe help** : FOR FUCKS SAKE KOKICHI IS UNLOCKING THE DOOR BYE GUYS

 **only survivor ur not welcomed** : Please don't kill each other--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> There was poor editing so sorry if things are out of place, I'll edit more later.


End file.
